


Two People

by slyedgelord



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyedgelord/pseuds/slyedgelord
Summary: Toby and Masky shared a complicated relationship. Toby didn't understand why they have to argue all the time. It was as if the older male was deliberately going against him; for what reason though remain a mystery to young Toby, but the boy decided that if he was going to be treated in a less than decent manner by Masky, then he would be nothing but hostile back to him.It didn't matter when or where they were, it would eventually, always, break out into some petty argument. And to their demise, one of their stupid fights had gone in their way of completing their mission.Deciding to put aside their rivalry and distaste for each other, temporarily, Toby and Masky worked together to finish their mission. but what happens when it was not that simple? What happens if Masky lose his shit?
Relationships: Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticcy Toby/Masky (Creepypasta)
Kudos: 37





	Two People

**Author's Note:**

> Masky/Tim Wright are characters that belong to the Marble Hornets Series whereas Ticci Toby is a Creepypasta character created by @grisgrisdoll on Instagram. I am aware of the controversy regarding the character Ticci Toby, but my decision of writing this fic still stands. I have no intention of stealing or insulting the creators with this fic as this fic is merely just for my own entertainment, and hopefully for yours too. 
> 
> Please do not take this fic too seriously as it is obviously not canon. The ship is not canon either, it's just my ass thirsting for ticcimask. I am only writing this for fun, as how it should be with any other writing. Writing fanfiction is also a way for me to practice story writing, and to pass time.
> 
> I do have plans for this fic, but please understand that I'm a slow writer. I apologize if there are any grammatical errors.
> 
> Lastly, I wanted to say thank you for giving this fic a chance and happy reading :)

_Feels good_ , Toby hummed when the odd sensation pricked at his skin, drawing dark blood to the pale canvas that was his bicep. He felt the substance pumped into his muscles before shivering slightly as the needle slid out the epidermis.  
  
"The wound's cleaned up but try not to get water on it until the numbness cease. Could take a few hours so if I were you, I would spent my time getting well rested," Pulling his sleeve back down, Toby gave the cannibal an appreciative nod before heading out the gloomy infirmary. The thrill the needle gave him earlier seemed to calm down his nerves a bit; he was really riled up during the mission, and it wasn't from the blood of his victims or their demise. He was riled up from his ally.  
  
_That nicotine addict._  
  
To be honest, Toby couldn't even remember what they were arguing about, but whatever it was almost costed them their mission. If it weren't for Brian, the Operator would surely have their heads since they nearly got the cops involved.  
  
It was one of those stupid fights the nineteen and thirty-three year old always shared. Either it was regarding the plan or the death of the victim, it never fails to break out in a fight in the end. This time however wasn't the older male who caused the slash on his arm, but rather the victim who thought he had a chance of survival, and tried attacking Toby while they were distracted. Though Toby was unable to feel pain and was less than bothered by it, he was infuriated(and amused) that the victim thought he could do anything about it. He held his hatchet high above the man, ready to swing down on his skull before Masky tackled the victim first, plunging his knife into his rib cage mercilessly.  
  
Blood splattered everywhere; onto the carpetted floor, Tim's white feminine mask, and the tattered converse at Toby's feet. The man's scream had long stopped and what was left of his insides were mushed.  
  
"Oi Masky,"Toby called whereas Hoodie just stared at his friend. Sure, they all had seen Masky commit brutal murder before, but he usually goes for a much more quicker kill; hence it only meant that he was now fucking pissed. "Masky, dude c-chill," as if not hearing them, Masky continued stabbing the dead body.  
  
"Jesus Christ," Hoodie sighed, pinching what Toby assumed to be the bridge of his nose under his ski mask. "Toby, you're dealing with this. I'll look around for the things we need. I better see you two back at the East coast...in peace," he warned before trudging off without hearing the complaints from him.  
  
Toby huffed, thrashing his limbs around to shake off his irritation before turning to Tim. _Okay I got this, I got this. I can calm a serial killer down despite him being pissed at me earlier._  
  
"So...he doesn't look remotely h-human now if-f that's what you're aiming for," he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood though he doubt it was working. "Okay, if you're d-done here we should really head back to the f-forest," Again, no answer.  
  
Toby, now fed up with being ignored, grabbed onto Masky's shoulder, turning him around to face him. "Oi you l-listening to me?!"He yelled in his face to which Masky responded by hooking onto the collar of his hoodie then tackling him to the ground. In less than a few moments, it broke out in a messy fight of bites and punches. "You motherf-fucker!"  
  
After a few struggles, Toby didn't manage to knock out Tim like he intended to, instead he was being pinned down by Masky. "I HATE YOU!" He spat at Tim.  
  
For a second, Tim's expression seemed to darken as if he was going to seriously hurt Toby. So Toby was surprised when he received nothing more than a hard shove before Tim stomped out the room.  
  
Not a word was said between the two and Hoodie didn't seem interested to start a conversation with either of them; he did however gave them _the look_ after spotting the new bruises on them.  
  
After returning back to the mansion, he had pulled Tim away, probably to confront him, whereas Toby sent himself to their medic. And as usual, Jack gave him a disapproving sigh, "Can you guys try not kill each other for one day?" He scolded while dabbing alcohol to disinfect the wounds. Toby would have defended Tim since he wasn't the cause of the knife cut on his arm but Tim was too much of an asshole to him.  
  
Toby ruffled his oak hair in frustration as he recalled the clusterfuck that happened, _and it was not even fucking past five in the morning! Fucking Masky trying to drive me nuts!_ And speak of the devil, Toby almost bumped into him while turning the corner. "Hey, watch- Oh, it's _you_ ," Toby sneered and was about to step past him when Tim grasped onto his hoodie, making him halt his way.  
  
"How are your injuries? The one on your arm," Tim asked. He still had his mask on, obscuring whatever emotions shown on his face. _That's weird_ , Masky never show concern if he was hurt or not, _what is he up to this time?_  
  
"It's numb now. Why do y-you care?" Toby tried to brush off his grip but to no avail.  
  
Tim then closed the distance between them, and from the holes on his mask, Toby noticed his eyes darting all over him, his gaze lingering longer on the bruises on his cheeks(the one he got from his punches).

"Jack didn't fix that for you?" He asked.  
  
Toby shook his head, he didn't think it was too severe anyway. He was about to walk away again but Masky had other plans for him. With his hold still on his hoodie, he tugged him into the room they(including Hoodie) shared.  
  
"Wait w-wait hold on! What t-the fuck are you-STOP PULLING MY SHIRT!" Slapping Masky's hands away, he threw a punch at the older male. And this time, the hit did land on his face. Toby would have been ecstatic if it weren't for the fact that he knew Masky chose not to dodge that, and that the entire situation was weird for him.  
  
The mask fell off his face but luckily it remained in one piece. Toby muttered a silent thanks to whatever God that was up there that he didn't break the mask considering the last person that did didn't get away with just a few stabs and bruises; the person didn't get away at all. And the episodes that happened after that were nothing short but dreadful rendering. Masky left the mansion for days, isolating himself in his hideout somewhere in the forest. He would have been there for weeks if it weren't for the Operator's command to go retrieve him. And when Toby located him, he was met with a mess of a thirty year old man buried in bottles of unprescribed drugs, liquor and cigarette butts. Toby almost lost a limb while trying to get him out of that cabin.  
  
Bending down, Tim picked up his mask before tossing it behind on the dresser, all the while keeping his stare fix on the younger male. Taking an intimidating step towards Toby, he tore at his clothes.  
  
"HEY HEY! I'M SORRY-"  
  
"Just shut the hell up, kid, your bruises aren't going to heal themselves," What Tim grunted took Toby by surprise thus leaving his movements frozen. Without him trying to fight Masky off, he pulled his hoodie over his head with little effort, exposing Toby's lean yet fit figure. The pale skin was littered with scars and scabs from bullet holes. Some of them were still pink and fresh from not too long ago, and some remained as faint white lines. And of course, there were those vibrant purple splotches he'd gotten a few hours ago.  
  
Tim jabbed his finger into one of them, causing Toby to twitch violently. "Does it hurt?" He asked. Snapping out of his reverie, Toby scoffed, "No, I can't feel pain dumbass. It just felt w-weird when you did that," He answered.  
  
"You reek of sweat and blood. Have you not shower yet?"  
  
"No shit Sherlock, I went to J-Jack's the second we got back. And p-plus, he told me not to shower until a few h-hours later," Toby emphasized his statement by gesturing to his bandaged arm.  
  
"Fine," Masky left his side into the bathroom attached to the bedroom. He soon returned back with a first aid box and a damp cloth. Without warning, he nudged the cloth to Toby's torso, startling him.  
  
"What are you-"  
  
"Hold still, I'm just going to clean your wounds,"  
  
"BUT WHY?"  
  
Masky looked at Toby as if he was the biggest dumbass in the world. "So they can heal?" He said as a matter of fact.  
  
"No, I mean-n w-why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because you're hurt-"  
  
"Stop with the b-bullshit-t, smartass. It's not e-everyday you decide to be a mother hen and actually t-tend to my wounds. We both know that you would be the happiest to see me get h-hurt or die! So quit it, what do you really want?" Toby glared at Masky's stoic expression; even without his mask, he was an expert at hiding his emotions.  
  
Toby felt the bed sank beside him as Masky sat near him. They remained eye contact as Tim reached over with the cloth once more, rubbing gently to remove sweat and blood from Toby's body; his movements gentle and unfamiliar. "Let's get one thing straight here," Masky mumbled after what seemed like an eternity.  
  
"I never felt happy seeing you get hurt. And I never want for you to get hurt," Flipping open the first aid kit, he fished out a bottle of ointment before dabbing it on the bruises.  
  
"I hurt you before but I can promise you that it was never intended. Think of it more as an impulse or that I just lost control," Masky held onto his shoulder while penetrating his grey pools, "I expect that you know that more than anyone else in this shithole," He removed his palm from his shoulder to continue his work on his injuries.  
  
"I'm sorry by the way, because of that stupid argument I started, you got hurt,"  
  
"I'm fine-"  
  
"That fucker would have stabbed your lungs if I hadn't pushed you away," Masky spat but calmed down immediately. His voice dropped to a softer tone, "I'm sorry and glad it didn't turn into a shitfest in the end".  
  
Toby was astounded to say the least. _Masky apologizing to him._ That sounded almost like a fairy tale.  
  
"Okay, that was weird c-coming from you," This had got to be Toby's Top Ten Most Confusing Moments.  
  
"I'm being serious here, Toby,"  
  
"Yeah, I g-get that you're being genuine but m-many things just don't add up okay? Like why are you always d-deliberately being an asshole to me? I-I don't see you treating anyone else the same. And why did you assaulted me earlier, right after w-whatever got you so w-worked up?" Toby turned to face Masky directly. To be truthful, he was curious for answers to his questions. When he first met Masky, he was actually a pretty okay guy. They would hold a conversation without having guillotines at each other's neck, and they bonded pretty well to say the least. Yet that only lasted for less than a few weeks when it seemed as if suddenly Masky turned over a new switch. He became a total dickbag and was an asshole who never seemed satisfied with whatever Toby was doing, and the fact that he was only like that to him infuriated the teenager even more.  
  
"You were always s-such an ASSHOLE to me so why are you apologizing n-now?"  
  
"I don't need to explain to you why I did what I did. And if that makes me seem like a bigger asshole, then go ahead, think it like that," Adding the last touches, he was done with treating the bruises and proceeded to keep all the things.  
  
"And whatever happened earlier today...I don't need to explain myself to you," Handing back Toby his hoodie, he gestured him to the exit with his finger. "You're done," He simply stated.  
  
"So t-that's it. You're just gonna l-leave me with all of these unanswered questions after p-pulling off something off like that? Don't fucking play me!" Toby yelled, he was one step away from engaging in another fight.  
  
Masky however seemed uninterested. "I'm not in the mood for a fight now, Tobias. And despite knowing that I don't take copious joy in seeing you get hurt, don't expect whatever that happened today to be an everyday thing. You can get out now," His reply only pissed Toby off more.  
  
Though it was lucky for both of them that it didn't end up in a shitstorm. Scoffing at the older male, he then yanked his hoodie back on and barged through the exit, "Thanks a l-lot," He mumbled sarcastically.

  
-

Did the confrontation stop their usual bickering or bitter insults for each other?  
  
Absolutely not.  
  
More so, Toby was more vicious about it now. To put it one way, the choices of words he used to insult Tim had become more colorful.  
  
Did Tim lost control and hurt Toby again?  
  
You bet it. And he had not help him with his injuries ever since that one time. Toby rather that one time to never happen at all because it just fucked with his head.  
  
"Try not to be so fucking useless this time," Masky's cold statement only set ablaze the flame in Toby.  
  
"I didn't know you h-had bullshit for breakfast today. The guy got away because your s-slow ass couldn't keep up. So how about you just s-stay behind the frontlines this time, huh princess?" Toby sneered back. Two in the morning and he was already so done with the older guy's bullshit.  
  
They were on their way to track down a survivor(which was rare because they usually got the job done). It was a girl this time, apparently a college student studying criminology who got a tad bit too curious for her own good. She thought she could run away by moving to her not-so-secret hideout after the first assault by the proxies. Little did she know they were already on their way to see her last breath.  
  
Hoodie was not with them this time. He wasn't even aware about the whole situation considering he was not with them for their previous mission as well, and if there was one thing the two Ts ever agreed on, it was that they were both too prideful to let the proxy know that their bullshit got in the way of them completing their tasks. That didn't mean they were not gonna insult or complain to each other about wasting a Friday night.  
  
"Well if you hadn't been such a sadistic ass taking your sweet time playing with your food, she could've been dead by now, couldn't she," Flicking off his cigarette onto the gravel road, he slid his mask back into place, sighing, "Anyways, we're here. So at much as I hate to say it, let's work together for now so we can get back before dawn," He said.  
  
Hesitantly, Toby huffed, "Ok fine. Y-you don't reckon she contacted t-the police?"  
  
"Doubt it. She's probably scared shitless. Plus if she really did her studies about us, she would know that even the CIA is useless. They are annoying to deal with, sure, but they cannot get in the way," They both stood behind the trees opposite their intended location. "You get the girl. I'll look for the evidence. Don't kill her yet, we might wanna ask her some things," With a nod of his head, they headed into action.  
  
Sneaking in was less than any effort for either of them, and they easily pinpointed the girl to be hiding in the basement. Toby headed down while Masky scavenged the materials around. There was nothing much to his search other than old cut out newspaper and some detective articles. However it wasn't all nada for his eyes landed on a manila folder with big red bold _CONFIDENTAL_ stamped over it.  
  
Flipping it open, Masky dumped the contents onto the dresser nearby, realizing it was a bunch of pictures of him, with and without his signature mask, a big fat journal and some old cassette tapes. Skimming through the notes written on the back of the photographs, he caught onto the words that intrigued him.  
  
-  
  
_What the hell is taking him so long?_  
  
Disabling the girl's movement was easy enough, Toby just had to make sure that he break her legs before anything else. But now the twitchy boy was starting to regret it as he dragged the girl up the stairs behind him. The girl's relentless screaming was not helping either. _Didn't she know that this place's basically isolated from any neighbourhood or cities?_  
  
"Hey, you got it?" He spotted Masky in one of the rooms before entering with the girl dragged behind. He shoved her into a corner, making sure her head smashed against the brick wall.  
  
"Oi, you hear me?" Toby turned him around to face him only to notice through the holes of his mask, that his eyes were dilated. Those hazel pools fueled with something he had never seen before in him...they were fear.  
  
"Oi, OI! What's gotten into y-you?" Knowing he couldn't get an answer from Masky, Toby turned his attention to what he was studying at earlier. He noticed the papers and photographs concerning Masky but because he never been a really smart boy, he didn't fucking understand the big words on it.  
  
"You're Timothy right? Timothy Wright?" Toby snapped his gaze onto the girl, her eyes weren't half-lidded anymore though she was still grunting in pain. Toby noticed that Masky was also staring at her, probably mouth agape behind that mask.  
  
"Tim, you're Tim right? The one that went missing eleven years ago. You went to the same college I did years ago, with Brian Thomas," The girl tried to stand up but only managed to pulled her upper body up against the wall.  
  
"Shut the fuck up. I don't know anyone call-"  
  
"You killed him. Or at least Masky did. You were Tim but the sickness got to you then Masky took over. And then you killed your friends," She yelled, watching Masky voice hitched with each statement she made, "You killed Jay, Alex and Jessica. The police suspected some mask-wearing psycho that massacred the group of friends. And no one ever found out what happened to Tim after he went missing BUT I DID! YOU ARE TIM! YOU MURDERED YOUR FRIENDS!"  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Stomping over to the girl, he had her arms around her oesophagus, wasting no time restricting her pathway of air, yet she still managed to croak out, "YOU DID THIS TIM! YOU MADE ANYONE THAT AOOCIATED WITH YOU SUFFER!"  
  
"YOU'RE SO AFRAID THAT YOU LET MASKY TOOK OVER. I KNOW YOU'RE LISTENING TIM, IT WAS ALWAYS YOU AFTERALL," Whatever she said triggered something in Masky, because he then stepped away, screaming while pulling at the locks of his hair. Clenching his hands into fists, he bashed them against his cranium and when that wasn't enough, he hit his head against the wall. Again and again; hard and bleeding. If Toby wasn't busy trying to prevent the dumbass from giving himself a coma, he would've cringed at the cracked concrete.  
  
"BITCH, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" The girl cowered under Toby's threatening stare. She looked just as confused as him, watching the older male repeatedly running his skull against any hard surface.  
  
"FUCKING STOP, TIM!" Toby knew if he didn't do it, Masky'd probably break his skull. So with a hard jolt from his elbow, he knocked the older male out cold. Tim dropped like dead weight in his hold.  
  
Putting him aside, Toby faced the girl. Without a warning, he sent a sharp kick to her stomach, sending blood flying out her throat. Without sparing her any time to recover, he delivered a harsh slap to her cheeks, one that was sure to leave her cheeks all shades of black and blue.  
  
Interlocking his fingers into her hair, he yanked at it so their faces were inches apart. Pulling down his mouth guard, he exposed the terrifying smirk he wore and the nasty gash on his left cheek where teeth and gum can be seen.  
  
"You and I are gonna have a little t-talk," He grinned though there was no humor in it.

  
-  
  
"I'm going to ask t-this once. And if I don't like your answer, you're g-gonna feel something-g really p-painful," The girl nodded.  
  
After resting his ally on the bed in the room, he had the girl tied up(just an extra precaution since the bones in her legs were already broken).  
  
"What did you do to h-him?" Toby asked.  
  
"I just called out his past. About how he murdered his friends and went crazy," She answered without beating around the bush. _Great this one knows not to waste time._  
  
_His past_ , she said. Masky knew about every backstory of everyone in the mansion but not a lot of people knew about what happened to Masky previously. _Hell, the only person who knew about it was Hoodie and God knows how fruitless it is to pry it from him._  
  
Thinking back, Toby realized the thing that set him off first was how the girl called him. "What did you c-call him just n-now?"  
  
"T-Tim Wright...that's his real name. And I guessed Masky was some sort of allias," She stuttered in fear, not wanting to give the wrong answer.  
  
_Ah yes, Tim. Yeah, he hated being called that._ As much of an asshole Toby was, he did try to refrain from calling him Tim. He did refer to him as Tim but never straight to his face. He learnt his lesson from that.  
  
He was new and stupidly brave. And he was arguing with his senior. He thought he won that time for Tim had gone silent afterward. But when he acted like he was having the worst migraine ever, pounding his head mercilessly before suddenly halting altogether, Toby knew he fucked up. He almost lost his pretty face after calling his real name.(Which is understandable. He would've done the same if anyone ever called him Rogers as well. He wanted nothing to do with that dead bastard).  
  
_So maybe that was what caused the migraine but damn..._  
  
_Yet there seems to be more to it...not like Masky would ever give me any answers._  
  
"Do you have a-any other information about him? Back at h-home maybe?" He saw the hesitance in the girl's orbs. "You're gonna die anyway, it's a m-matter of a quick one or not," He said.  
  
Sighing, she said, "No, I kept everything about him in that file".  
  
"How about the others? A-anything on Toby Erin R-rogers?" He inquired.  
  
"That's you, isn't it?" She chuckled despite Toby drawing his hatchet, holding it centimeters from her neck. "Wanna know what a smartass mouth w-will get you? First you'll lose some sensory o-organs, maybe an eye or your nose chopped o-off, or if I'm up to it, maybe I'll have every one of your teeth plucked out, and t-then you'll bleed excessively though it will not be enough to kill you. You will however f-feel as if your body's getting colder and colder that is until I rip your stomach apart and dug your organs out one by o-one. You will then feel as if you're being t-thrown into a heap of fire because your body will be burned while you're still b-bleeding and alive," Toby chuckled, malicious intent dripping from it. "I'm getting a hard on just thinking about i-it. And to be honest w-with you, your face is pretty enough,"he grinned as the tears began to pool at her eyes. "So what's it gonna be?"  
  
"I'm sorry," She mewled out.  
  
"Atta girl," He mocked by petting her head, "Now answer me, what a-about the others?"  
  
She shook her head weakly, her lips quivering in fear. "No, I was only ever interested in Tim's case," She said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because no one ever found that boy, or at least no one found out what happened to him," Throwing a glance at the dresser, she added, "Everything in that file was what I have known of him".  
  
Snatching everything on the table, he dumbed in back into the folder before carelessly shoving it into his hoodie pocket. He didn't notice how the girl cringed at his rough handling of the materials. "You're in a w-whole lot of trouble now...have been the second you decided it's a p-peachy good idea to look into any one of us," He laughed.  
  
"Are you going to kill me now?" She looked away, eyes closing while awaiting for her death.  
  
"No," Her eyes lit up with hope for a moment until she spotted the wicked look on his face. "I might have more questions later," She didn't manage to react when the bottom of his converse shoe flied against her, knocking her unconscious.

  
-  
  
"Jesus Tim," Toby swiped the guy's hair from his forehead, "You're gonna be alright right?" As much as Toby hate to admit it, he was worried for the guy. Sure, they always fight(to the point that people always mistaken that they hate each other, which was what Toby believed) but then Tim had to go fuck with his head by playing nurse.

He trusted Masky to be strong enough, he had seen his mental breakdowns for a fair share of times though they were never this severe.

He never seen Masky lose his shit like that.  
  
_So much for a fantastic Friday night._

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to comment, I would love to hear your thoughts of this chapter :)


End file.
